gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω
The RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω is a variant of the RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2. It appeared in the arcade game Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield and the manga Mobile Suit Gundam Katana. It belonged to the Earth Federation Forces before the unit was stolen by the Zeon Remnants and piloted by Suu Kyi O'Connel. Technology & Combat Characteristics In order to complete the "Yoto" system, True Federal decided to study the EXAM System. To that end, they attempted to recreate the Blue Destiny Unit 2 based on what little data was left in the Newtype Research Institute. The result was the Unit 2 Ω, which was equipped with a "NEO EXAM System", partially based on some of True Federal's own theories. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan Gun :The pair of head-mounted vulcan guns are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Chest Wired-Control Missile :Mounted on the sides of the abdomen, the pair of wired-control missiles can function under Minovsky particle interference. ;*60mm Chest Vulcan Gun :Mounted on each side of its cockpit, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. This weapon is ideal for shooting down missiles, and lightly armored vehicles. ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω has two beam sabers stored in its lower legs. ;*BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Gundam Ground Type, it is a redesign of the RX-78-2 Gundam's XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle. Instead of the 79-07G’s large movable sensor, this rifle is fitted with the BP-SS-001 composite box-type sensor system utilized on the BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun and licensed from BOWA Corporation, granting the weapon improved targeting precision. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. This shield is the same shield as used by the RGM-79G GM Command and RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type. Special Equipment & Features ;*NEO EXAM System :A combat system developed based on the EXAM System that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes. Like the EXAM, little is known about the mechanics of the NEO EXAM system and it was extremely unstable and hard to control, to the point that the system - and the mobile suit - would sometimes go berserk. History The completed Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω was kept secretly in True Federal-owned sub colony on Side 7. During the test launch, the Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω resonated with MS-19 Dolmel Douhet, a Yoto-installed MS unit inside the facility. The resulting Psycommu-related commotion led the unit to be stolen by Zeon Remnant's Suu Kyi O'Connel and escape from Side 7. Gallery Rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle Rx-79g-beamsaber.jpg|X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber Rgm-79g-shield.jpg|NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield 20120328200800-21852.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω (left) as featured in Gundam Ace Manga Gundam_Katana_Vol._6.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω on the cover of Mobile Suit Gundam Katana Vol. 6 (Kadokawa Comics) Gunpla Gunpla_HGUC_BlueDestinyUnit2Omega_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω Color (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art Gunpla_HGUC_BlueDestinyUnit2Omega_sample.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω Color (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): completed product sample Notes and Trivia References Gundam_katanadddd12.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω from Gundam Katana: information RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 omega.png|RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω Lineart External links